paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinfeld 880
The Reinfeld 880 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the first shotgun available to the player in the base game. Overview The Reinfeld 880 is a pump action shotgun that can be unlocked very early on in the game. Out of the five primary shotguns available in the base game, the Reinfeld is arguably the most well-rounded, boasting very good damage, a good magazine capacity, reasonable fire rate, and a good spread. It also boasts a good variety of mods, allowing it to potentially fill many roles usually reserved for other weapons. The Reinfeld is not without flaws, however, as its overall average fire rate can prove cumbersome in instances where quick bursts of damage is needed, such as the player or an ally being stunned by a Taser, or if a Cloaker is making a beeline towards them, and punishes missed shots quite harshly on harder difficulties. Its middling accuracy also makes it slightly awkward to use at any range other than medium, though players accustomed to this will not be hindered as much. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary : * Powerful and accurate * Unlocked very early on * Well-rounded * Plentiful ammunition capacity and magazine size, even by default : * Per-shell reloading is slow, but allows interrupts * Below average ammo pickup * Low rate of fire * Lack of concealment-oriented mods makes it very unwieldy to bring in stealth missions * Slow weapon draw/holster Tips *Due to the way shotguns work in this game, only one pellet has to hit the enemy to deal full damage (with most ammunition types firing 12 pellets). However, vice versa, this also means multiple pellets striking the same enemy will not deal additional damage. Coupled with the slow rate of fire, this renders the Reinfeld 880 ineffective at taking down enemies with larger health pools such as Bulldozers. This also applies with any skills that can boost your damage in any way, such as Shotgun Impact which increases shotgun damage. *The Reinfeld's slow reload (especially with the extended magazine and shell rack) means Shotgun CQB is essential for minimizing time spent reloading, and maximizing time spent shooting. *The Reinfeld's (relatively) slow rate of fire means that its position will always reset before you can fire again, even with a low stability rating. As such, stability should not be a priority when choosing which mods to use with it. *Because of its spread, a flashlight may be more useful than a laser in helping to estimate where shots will hit. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= Reinfeld-880-Cloven-Hoofs.png| +1 Concealment Reinfeld-880-Puncture-Shot.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Reinfeld-880-Cuban.png| -4 Accuracy Reinfeld-880-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Reinfeld-880-Big-Kahuna.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Trivia= *' ' refers to the goats possess. *' ' refers to 's nationality. **The announcement site mislabels the as a "Reinfeld .357" skin instead of 880. *The Reinfeld 880 shotgun, according to an FBI File e-mail, belonged to a Samoan man named Afano "Rocky" Jones raised in Chicago, who had been bullied frequently for his large size until he fought back at the age of twelve, exhilarating him. Most of the rest of his life was spent trying to feel that exhilaration again, from playing football, boxing, and eventually completing a series of challenges called the "Ozaki 8", but felt nothing. He finally got the spark back when he attacked a shotgun-armed robber at a grocery store, and used said shotgun to then rob the shopkeeper. He then went on a spree of violent crimes, each topping the last, and disappearing in 1978 when an Army payroll plane crashed in Oregon, where only the shotgun remained. The markings on the shotgun mean "I did the Ozaki 8". **The "Ozaki 8" is a set of trials honoring the forces of nature that the revolves around. Achievements Trivia *The Reinfeld 880 is based on the Remington Model 870 Field Gun as evident by the raised ribbing on the barrel, though with synthetic furniture instead of the R870's common wooden parts which makes it closer in resemblance to the R870 Police variant. *The Reinfeld 880 is often used by law enforcers, seen with a flashlight mod different from the one available to players. *The inscription on the side reads "Reinbeck tactical". The inscription is only visible in first person and in the weapon preview, and not on the world model. *The name "Reinfeld" is most likely a reference to the former Swedish Prime Minister, Fredrik Reinfeldt. *With the Tactical, Standard, War-Torn, Wide, 2 Piece, and Contractor Stock, it gains a rail that anchors the stock in position. *The Reinfeld 880 is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Raven, The Judge and Street Sweeper. *The Reinfeld 880 can be seen on weapon racks in the FBI armory in Hoxton Breakout Day 2 and in the camera room in Hoxton Revenge. *Found in the game's texture directory is an icon for an unused railed pump handle mod for the Reinfeld. Gallery 700px-PAYDAY2-LONGSHOT.jpg|A preview of the Reinfeld 880. Reinfeld PD2.jpg|Reinfeld 880 in first person. Reinfeld iron sights.jpg|Iron sights. Reinfeld inspect left.jpg|Inspecting the left side of the Reinfeld 880. Reinfeld inspecr right.jpg|Inspecting the right side of the Reinfeld 880. Namnlös.png|Photo of the unused rail pump inventory icon 20191102021046_1.jpg|Preview of the unused Railed Pump Reinfeld 880 Rack PD2.jpg|Rack of Reinfeld 880 shotguns. ru:Reinfeld 880 Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)